Sammy Smith
Character summary Sammy smith is a spy with a conservative noir style, dresses in a Greatcoat and trilby with a collar turned up hiding his/her face. Sammy smith is not a fair fighter, he/she is terrible at trading blow for blow so he/she uses a combination of lackeys and innocent bystanders to trick his/her opponent. Because his/her disguise is so conservative his/her gender is unknown (kind of like Samus in the first metroid). Move list (for all moves the numpad keys substitute as dpad/analogue stick directions and A, B, C and D are for light, medium, heavy and special attack buttons.) Resources * Sammy starts with 4 lackeys which can be called in to assist him/her. * Holding D causes Sammy to use an oversized 80s mobile phone to call for backup, after the call completes he gains a lackey. * Lackeys are gained naturally over time, however slowly. Stances (all stances cost one lackey), For each stance Sammy's coat is thrown forward covering quite a lot of the screen from the players' perspective, the coat is grabbed back and put on the person standing where Sammy was (the opponent has to think about who is standing there) and someone is sent walking forward to the opponent. The opponent can of course hit the person walking forward to them to prevent the attack, but they will have to be careful. * 236A- Sammy stays where he is and a lackey is sent towards the opponent. * 236B- Sammy stays where he is and an innocent bystander is sent towards the opponent. If the opponent hits the innocent bystander they will be punished with some sort of debuff. * 236C- A lackey switches places with Sammy, allowing the player to bluff that they are a lackey or innocent bystander to get in close. Follow ups to stances * A- Lackey/innocent walks out and tries to trip up the opponent (low attack) * B- Lackey/innocent walks out and falls onto enemy holding them in place forcing them to block while the player can attack. * C- Lackey/innocent comes from behind enemy trying to backstab them (high attack) * D- Exits the stance, returning to regular control. Other moves * 21C- uses fish hidden in great coat to slap diagonally into the air (anti air move) * 21B- uses fish hidden in great coat to slap forward (longer reach than punching) Sammy says "You'll be sleeping with the fishes" when using both those moves. Supers (Each super costs 50% of Sammys super guage) * 2323D- Lackeys suddenly appear, one grabs a tommy gun from his violin case and fires forward, another shoots a handgun concealed in a bouquet, the bullets fire in a line horizontally and could perhaps be avoided by jumping. * 632146D- All of Sammys remaining lackeys are sent to pile upon an enemy, the strength of this super is based on the amount of lackeys the player has stocked up. Misc. * Recovery animation- Gets back up of the ground and brushes great coat nonchalantly * Victory animation- Sammy throws off his/her trilby and it lands on defeated enemy, Sammy has a different hairstyle each time all being ridiculous (e.g. rainbow mohawk). * Taunt- Loosens great coat to reveal shirt, Sammy has a different shirt each time all being ridiculous (e.g. Hawaiian shirt). The joke of the last 2 points is Sammy has a really conservative disguise, great coat, trilby, collar up hiding face and also gives the character lots of room for additional art assets.